Travel To The Great Ninja Land
by Raiinu K.D
Summary: Three fans of Naruto get a chance to go to the Naruto universe and go there anytime they want! They'll use their expert knowledge of the place to live a dream and actually meet up with their favorite characters! Make sure all due credit goes to my friends
1. Prolouge OF DOOM! RAWR!

Hey there. This is just a little story about three great friends that are fans of Naruto are suddenly able to transport to the world of ninja. This is based off of something that happened in real life. I'm Rai. Two of my best friends are Tomo and Osaka. We all love anime, especially Naruto! The only thing that's based off a true story though is a conversation we had about the drama on the show and how we'd like to go there. Anyways, what will happen when they become ninja, meddle with the ongoings of konoha, get friends, make rivals, and go on missions? Hopefully you'll enjoy this (whether or not you've seen it done). Read and reveiw now please!

* * *

****

**Travel To The Great Ninja Land**

**Prolouge**

Raiinu, Tomo, and Osaka, were sitting down at a table one night eating ramen and watching their very favorite anime, Naruto.

"No Sasuke! Please don't betray Konoha again!" Sakura screamed crying.

"I'm sorry," he began giving her a hug. "but the curse mark has returned. I can't resist and if I stay, I'll only be a threat to the entire village…"

"Goodbye Sasuke-Kun." Sakura sobbed. She let him go of her tight embrace.

"I'll miss you Sakura-Chan." he said sadly as he dashed through the main gate of Konoha. Then the episode ended in a freeze frame of Sakura's eyes welling up.

"Wow…" Osaka said. "As much as I love it, do you think they could be anymore melodramatic on this show?" Tomo shot a look at her. The red vein was quite visible.

"Well I guess she's partly right…" Rai started with a sweat drop. "but this really does call for sadness. I mean, Sasuke is truly the love of Sakura's life."

"She's still a fat clueless bimbo though!" Tomo interrupted sarcastically.

"She really has gotten better though." Osaka smiled putting up the peace sign.

"Yeah I guess so." Tomo said.

"So guys…" Rai said. They looked at him.

"Hm?" Osaka asked.

"Lately I've been thinking…" he looked down at his ramen bowl.

"What is it Raiinu?" Tomo wondered.

"What if the three of us had the opportunity to go to the universe of Naruto?" Silence and stares were all that was earned for Rai.

"Right. Sorry. That was a stupid idea." he sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Tomo asked in a startled way.

"I would totally love to!" Osaka said.

"It would be just awesome." Tomo added going chibi.

"I'd really like to go there sometime." Rai said sadly. "Unfortunately, we don't have portals to worlds like that. Sure it's fun to go around our worlds but…"

"I know what you mean." Osaka said.

"Who knows? Maybe someday we can." Tomo grinned. Just then, they all felt a disturbance that could only mean one thing.

"A new door has just opened." Rai said.

"Do you think it could be…?" Osaka asked.

"I dunno." Rai said. "Either way, we have to go check it out right now." They all ran out of the house. Tomo fired herself up (literally) and ran toward the Temple of All leaving behind a blazing trail. Rai flew off on a storm cloud with Aijumo, his talking puppy, to the temple. Osaka followed on a wave of water. When they arrived, they ran into the room containing the Universal Shrine.

They stood in front of it and simultaneously yelled, "Blast Imadura Sate." The shrine flashed and the three of them disappeared. They reappeared in the Hall to Doors. At this stage, they ran at full speed down the corridor being scanned. They reached the door at the end and opened it. Now they were in the room called the Ring of Portals. This was their final destination. It was a huge room. Pure white walls and pure black doors, each only leading to its own respective portal to another universe. All of them were labeled when they first appeared. Naturally, their senses attracted them to the new door. They looked up at the huge doors label. What they saw on it made their jaws drop and their eyes widen.

* * *

Ooh! A teaser! Lol. I'm guessing you all know what was on the label of the door right? Please tell me what you think m'kay? Peace. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

-1**Travel To The Great Ninja Land**

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

Raiinu, Tomo, and Osaka looked up at the huge doors label. What they saw on it made their jaws drop and their eyes widen. They stood before the door in awe. The sign on the door said quite clearly: _World of Naruto_.

"I think… our wish has just been granted." Rai said.

"This _is_ impossible, right Rai?" Osaka asked.

"I don't know everything." he answered absent-mindedly. They hadn't noticed, but Tomo was already opening the door.

"Um hello?" Tomo said.

"But what if it's a trick?" Osaka said suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure a true Naruto fan wouldn't be questioning that right now." Tomo giggled.

"Well, if we do get there, let's promise to meet at the ramen stand." Osaka smiled. Rai nodded then followed. The three placed their hands on the doorknob. They turned it with anticipation and pulled. The door flew open. They stared at the beautiful, colorful rift that they almost surely knew could make some of their wildest dreams come true. They stepped right in. With a flash of brilliant white light, they saw, felt, heard, smelled, and tasted absolutely nothing.

Osaka awakened in the middle of a nice looking meadow. As a ninja, she has red hair in a ponytail, fox ears, and big green eyes. Her ninja headband is from the waterfall village and it's a bandana that covers the top of her head. Her shirt is a blue tank top with chain mail underneath it. Her pants are like Kakashi's but black. Her zori are blue. She also has a katana with a blue hilt carried on her back.

As her vision cleared up, she noticed a figure standing nearby her. By a single glance, she knew exactly who it was. It was a boy, twelve years old just like her. He had blonde spiky hair, a Konoha headband, blue eyes, a funny expression, and whisker-looking lines on his cheeks. He had an orange jacket, orange pants, and blue zori.

"You're Naruto!" She gasped.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh… Hi. My name is Foxx Osaka. What's yours?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I haven't seen you around Konoha."

"Heh. I'm new to town and I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them?"

"If I knew how they looked I could tell you." he grinned.

"Well, Cheetaa Tomo has black hair with a single violet streak in her hair. She has cheetah ears, red-violet eyes, a very long-sleeved dark purple shirt with a triangle collar. The shirt splits in half at the midriff and has a fishnet shirt under it. She wears Jonin-style pants that are black and white zori. Her ninja headband is a Konoha one, and it's dark blue and worn around her leg. She also has white fingerless gloves."

"Okay. And the other one?"

"His name is Doggz Raiinu. He has big black hair, soft baby blue eyes, dog ears, and lines on his cheeks kind of like yours. His ninja headband is soft green, hidden thunder, and worn as a thick scarf. He wears a navy blue jacket with a gray zipper. He has gray long shorts and navy blue zori. He wears black fingerless gloves. Also he has a little dog on his left shoulder named Aijumo. He has white fur with black spots an his ears, back, paws, and tail."

"Yosh Osaka-San. I got it. If I see them, I'll tell you." Naruto said departing.

"Bye Naruto-Kun." Osaka decided it was time to head into Konoha since she was tired of sitting in the outskirts of town. "I can't wait to see Kabuto…" she thought in a fangirlish way.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Tomo lay unconscious. Then she woke up.

"Looks like we're finally here!" she said somewhat sleepily. She jolted into an upright position and stared straight ahead. She gasped and scrambled to her feet as she spotted that familiar coco-colored feminine hairstyle (which she loved). A very serious looking boy. Twelve years old. He wore a black Konoha headband and a white vest with straps and a high collar. He had black shorts, white wraps on his right hand and leg, and blue zori. He walked a little closer and finally noticed Tomo standing there pretending she didn't know he was there.

"Oh hi." Tomo smiled. He glared at her. His stare turned downward and drifted to her headband.

"A Konoha ninja?" he said.

"Y-yeah! You too." Tomo laughed. She was excited meeting the one and only Hyuuga Neji.

"You don't look familiar. Much less fit to be a ninja at all." Tomo didn't even attempt to suppress her feelings of anger.

"I have a good mind to use Tomo no Jutsu on you right now boy!" Neji was a bit frightened by the sudden rage, but showed absolutely no sign.

"Tomo no Jutsu huh? Never heard of anything like that before." He shrugged. She grinned feeling superior.

"Of course not baka. It's an original, high leveled, and very dangerous fire style. It creates a huge pitch black orb which the foe is absorbed into. Then they float there for a moment. All of the sudden, powerful flames begin to shoot in from all directions. Very deadly and inescapable." She explained waving her arms wildly and going chibi.

"Yeah sure. Maybe you could show me someday." He said sarcastically. Her eyebrow twitched in fury. She quickly calmed down and asked,

"What's your name?" Of course she already knew, but telling him that would upset the balance of worlds.

"I don't think I want to give out information to you."

"Suit yourself. I'm Cheetaa Tomo by the way."

"Hyuuga Neji…" he said looking away. Tomo smiled because she could have sworn she saw a little blush upon his face.

"Nice meeting you." she said walking away toward Konoha. Neji crossed the bridge and continued on. Tomo practically drooled. "Wait till I tell Osaka I just held a conversation with Neji-Kun!" she thought.

Over in the forest, Rai was sitting down on a high up tree branch, leaning against the trunk, asleep. Aijumo was sitting in his lap, also asleep. He awakened and shook his pup awake.

"Mo, get up."

He took a look at his surroundings and noticed Kiba standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hi." Rai said putting Mo on his shoulder. Akamaru barked happily as he looked at Mo. Mo hopped off his shoulder as Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head. They began to play.

"Hey. I'm Inuzuka Kiba. And you?"

"Oh. I'm Doggz Raiinu. Nice to meet you."

"You're… an Inuzuka… right?"

"Um, no." Rai laughed.

"I've never seen someone other than an Inuzuka carry a dog like that."

"I use him in battle though."

"That's cool."

"Thanks."

"I think me and you are gonna be buds." Kiba grinned putting and arm around Rai's back.

"I think so too." Raiinu smiled. Kiba took a look at Rai's headband.

"So, you new here?" Kiba asked.

"Pretty much." Rai answered.

"You like Konoha so far?"

"I haven't really been into the village yet." Rai answered. Kiba laughed.

"Well, I promised my friends that I would meet them at the ramen shop so I'm going ahead now." Rai said.

"Alright, see ya around." Kiba said and waved. Akamaru barked smiling.

"Peace." Aijumo smiled and barked too. They turned and left.

"Hey Rai? Why do I need to act like I can't talk?" Mo asked in a naïve and cute way.

"The dogs here aren't able to do the things you can." Rai started. "Are you gonna be ok acting until we leave?"

"Of course! I don't mind at all. Besides, this world is so loveable."

Osaka was finally about there. She walked onto the high up peak of the cliff which looked over Konoha and smiled broadly.

"I'm here!" she said happily. "I can't wait to meet Tomo and Rai." Osaka jumped right down into the village. She plummeted down for about thirty seconds. Then, she did a foreword flip and landed safely on the ground. She then ran towards the marketplace where the Ichiraku Ramen Shop was.

Tomo was now nearing the marketplace. She walked on feeling triumphant about she and Sasuke talking. She was finally calming down as she caught sight of Ichiraku.

"There it is." she smiled. Tomo dashed right for it.

Raiinu and Aijumo were nearing the edge of the forest. The trees cleared up. They jumped down from the last tree and continued running. At this point, Rai was glad that due to the move to this world, he had been changed into ninja form. The dashing didn't stop until they were close enough to the stand to see it.

When they all arrived, they had to screech to a stop to avoid hitting each other.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Rai said.

"This is so awesome!" Osaka smiled.

"What's up?" Tomo greeted.

"Let's go get a bite! I'm starved!" Mo smiled. They all headed into the shop and got some delicious ramen reminding them all of why they decided to come here in the first place. Now, they were ready to go off, meet up with some ninja, and do whatever they always wanted to!


End file.
